


pretty & cute

by adamwinchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to write about Hotch, I really love beth, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwinchester/pseuds/adamwinchester
Summary: “I may be the pretty one, but you’re the cute one.”Beth can't help staring at Aaron sometimes.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Beth Clemmons/Aaron Hotchner
Kudos: 29





	pretty & cute

**Author's Note:**

> i miss hotch severely and the need to write paragraphs about him was too strong

Beth tried not to stare at Aaron for too long. He was an FBI agent and a damn good one at that. It never took long for him to feel her gaze. When he looked up, it usually came with the rise of an eyebrow and a teasing smile that made her cheeks burn.

It wasn’t like she could help it, though. Sometimes he’d take his time to do the dishes, his focus narrowing onto the one stubborn spot of dried food. His eyebrows would furrow, he’d shift his weight onto one leg as if knowing he’d be there for a while, and he’d lean into the sink as if a better view would help him to scrub faster. He never noticed he did it, of course, and that made it even more endearing. Beth would put down whatever book she was reading from on the couch simply to stare at him.

Sometimes Aaron grew far too engaged in whatever game Jack was playing. His personas for the action figures grew more elaborate with every passing minute, and his posture changed to take in every detail Jack was explaining. The duo would save cities until the sun went down with Beth smiling at them in the background.

Other times, he became angry at his paperwork. The minuscule lettering on the white paper gave him headaches that came and went, and he couldn’t keep his frustration at bay. His shoulders tightened, he rubbed his hand over his face before using it to hold up his chin, and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a few moments. That was when Beth would usually come over and massage the pain out of him, but she couldn’t help herself from staring just a little bit longer.

“You stare too much, you know that, right?”

Beth snapped out of the trance she fell into from staring for too long. They were currently trying to enjoy a relaxing movie night on one of Aaron’s few days off. Aaron was mostly the one enjoying the movie; Beth was enjoying the view she had of Aaron.

Aaron hadn’t turned his head, nor had he even attempted to glance to his side to see Beth’s reaction. He kept his eyes on the TV, but a smirk betrayed his nonchalant acting.

“It’s your fault,” Beth explained, her own smile spreading across her face until her cheeks hurt. “You’re the one that’s being pretty.”

“I’m always pretty. Why don’t you stare when we’re not watching movies?” he asked, giving her a few seconds to laugh. “Oh wait, you’re always staring no matter what.”

“Because you’re _always pretty!_ You said it yourself.”

They laughed together quietly for a bit, fingers coming together in search of physical contact. Beth liked their movie nights. They were mellow, there was never a rush to do anything. It was a time for them to unwind and lose themselves in their own little bubble before work came around again. Jack was usually already in bed, but there had been some exceptions when he was desperate to see certain movies.

“I wish every night was movie night,” Aaron mumbled after a long while of silence. He shifted his position on the couch until his head was lying on the armrest. Beth laid with him, tugging at his arm until it fell over her and rested on her waist.

“Unrealistic, but a good wish,” she agreed, nodding her head in earnest. The movement against his chest made Aaron laugh once more.

“I may be the pretty one, but you’re the cute one.”

**Author's Note:**

> everyone give it up for one of criminal minds's best couples


End file.
